Their Human Revised
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: What happens if someone takes Kenzi and hurts her. Well you get one majorly pissed off Wolf and Succubus to deal with. I had this corrected by my wonderful beta melniewn


Summary: What happens if someone takes Kenzi and hurts her. Well you get one majorly pissed off Wolf and Succubus to deal with.

.

One-shot

.

Kenzi groaned as she curled more into a ball in her small ass cell. She had been at the house and had been attacked because Bo had been out on a dangerous job and Dyson had been at work so, she had no one to bug or be with at that moment. A whimper tore from as she slowly sat up and leaned against the wall; she knew her ribs were cracked from the beating she had taken from the assholes.

They had come looking for Bo but had found a human Kenzi instead. A fight broke out, the house got trashed, but at least she was able to take out one of the fuckers before she was smashed against the head with a lamp. Hearing the door click she looked up and locked eyes with the prick that had kidnapped her.

"You know when Bo and Dyson find me. You are so fucking toast because they're going to kill your fucking pasty ass." She snapped and tugged on the shackles that had her tied to the wall.

"Really now. I find that hard to believe. You are nothing but a fucking pet to that bitch Succubus and puppy. You mean nothing to either one of them and you are going to die the most pain-filled death anyone can imagine." He smirked down to her with bloodlust shining brightly in his eyes down to her.

"I don't believe you. Not now not ever! Neither Bo, nor Dyson, nor any of the others consider me a pet you good for nothing bastard!" She snarled as she struggled in her shackles, but she yelped as he backhanded her hard across the face.

"She needs to be broken more." He called out to someone behind him and a tall looking male walked into the cell with a smirk upon his face.

As her captor walked out he smiled as an ear shattering scream tore from her mouth. He walked down the hall with a slight hum as he listened happily to her screams of agony. He was going to make Bo pay dearly for killing off his brother.

**.**

**With Bo**

**.**

She growled as she slammed the man into the wall hard before bringing up her knee into his gut causing him to gasp for air and in agony. She let him drop to the ground before she slammed her spiked heel boot into his shoulder digging it in.

"Don't kill. We need answers Bo." Dyson spoke, as he walked up from behind her, after he had disposed of the others. His eyes were shifting from wolf to human rapidly since he was very pissed right now. Someone had taken Kenzi and hurt her; this was not going to just slide.

"Where is she?" Bo snarled down to the fae; her Succubus rose to the surface with an air of vengeance. Someone had taken her Kenzi and had injured her before they took her from the house. She could feel her inner demon thrashing within begging to be released to hunt down the fools and slaughter them all.

"Like I would tell you!" Spat the Fae on the ground, but he yelped as he was yanked off the ground by a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and suddenly he was face to face with a majorly pissed off wolf.

"Who took her and where is she?" Dyson asked in low, dangerous, cold voice baring his sharpened teeth and causing the dark fae to quake in terror.

"His name is Maddox. He's a Terror Fae. He lives, sleeps and eats off of all Terror especially when it's humans feeling nothing but agony and terror. He took her to the warehouse on the out skirts of town. They'll still be there, I know it." he rambled and choked out in horror because he figured he could handle the pissed Succubus but handling a pissed wolf...hell no.

"Good." Snarled out Dyson as he shoved the fucker into a wall and backed up; Bo grabbed the now terrified fae and fed off of him till he dropped to the ground after screaming agony. She had a found a way for her power to bring either pleasure or agony when she had fed.

"Let's go. We have to find her. I cannot lose her Dyson." Bo looked at him with grief and agony in her eyes as he pulled her to him. "We won't lose her. We'll get her back and make the son of bitches pay with their lives." Dyson growled low in his throat at the thought of loosing Kenzi.

Pulling away they nodded to each other and took off faster than hell, Dyson to his motorcycle and Bo to her new car. They each drove far beyond the speed limit, but didn't care. They only cared about one thing right now and that was getting to Kenzi.

**.**

**Else where**

**.**

Maddox finished up everything he needed and was clearing his desk when his metal door was kicked off the hinges and one of his guards came flying in covered in blood, his throat ripped out. The terror fae looked up and fought the urge to pale; instead he just smirked as both angry Succubus and Wolf came walking with stormy looks.

"Dyson find her. I'll take care of this son of a bitch." Bo never once lifted her gaze from the bastard that had taken something that did not belong to him.

"Are you sure?" Dyson asked, though he was itching to go and find Kenzi; he could faintly smell her blood.

"Yes. He is going to wish he was never born for taking her," snarled Bo as she stalked to the smirking demon, pulling out one of her many blades.

Dyson left in a flash after heard Kenzi's blood curling scream of agony and pain. He was beyond pissed because it would take a lot to make her scream like that. He followed her screaming and the smell of her blood and soon reached her cell. He tore the door from its damn hinges and almost morphed into his wolf right then and there.

There was a large male fae pinning Kenzi down to the ground who was trying to remove her clothing while keeping a glowing hand on her chest to continue causing her agony. Faster than a speeding bullet he tore the bastard from her before he let the wolf rein free in human form and tore the bastard apart limb from limb.

Kenzi let loose a small whimper as she shifted and blinked her eyes flinching as she felt a hand cupping her cheek. Though relief flooded through her entire body and she sagged a little as her eyes met Dyson's.

"Told the smug bastards they bit off more than could chew in taking me." She grinned sarcastically, making him smile in relief as he destroyed her shackles and proceeded to pick her up and cradle her bridal style.

Both looked up as they heard a scream of pure agony from Maddox.

"Bo got her vengeance" smirked Dyson as he pulled Kenzi close to his body and walked down the hall; the exhausted human fell asleep in his arms with her face buried his neck.

He walked back into the main room and arched his eyebrow; it looked like a tornado had hit the room. Everything was broken and shattered with blood all over the walls. Bo was standing there without a mark; she ran to them as soon as they entered the room and scanned Kenzi's body for any injuries.

"Let's get her home and showered." Murmured Bo relieved that Kenzi was okay. As they walked out of the warehouse Bo tossed a match having already doused most of the place in flammable liquids. She watched, with a dark look of satisfaction upon her face, as it burst into flames.

**.**

**A Few Hours Later**

**.**

Kenzi awoke feeling washed, cleaned, and wrapped up into familiar arms. She sighed softly and snuggled deeper into them both as they tightened their arms around her.

"You're safe now, and they cannot, and will not hurt you ever again. We made sure of that." Bo whispered in her ear, squeezing her gently from behind; Kenzi had her face buried in Dyson's neck.

"Knew you both would come for me." She murmured against his neck. She felt him massage her lower back as he held her tighter.

"Of course. You're our main pack member and you bring smiles to all our faces. You are family Kenzi and we'll always protect you." Dyson murmured against her hair as she slowly pulled back peeking at him with her big, expressive, ice gray eyes.

"Is that all?" She teased with a mirth filled look; he growled playfully at her.

"No, that's not all. You also happened to be," He paused to brush his lips across hers before finishing, "Ours. Mine and Bo's and we will kill anyone that ever moves a hand to harm you." He growled softly before pressing his mouth down hard on hers causing him to swallow her sigh of pleasure as she pulled him closer.

Kenzi moaned as she felt Bo removing the blanket from her extremely naked body and attack her neck with kisses and bites as she massaged the small woman's breasts. Gasps left her as Dyson moved onto the other side of her neck was where his bite mark lay from his marking of her. She knew there would be no foreplay tonight because they had been too close to losing her.

A shudder of pleasure slipped down her spine as she was turned to face Bo and the succubus kissed her senseless, feeding only a little. But what had her gasping was Dyson entering her in one swift movement causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. She felt Bo latch onto one breasts and suckle hard causing her to bury one her hands in between her female lover's legs and shove a finger inside her while rubbing her clit.

Dyson groaned as heard their moans of pleasure as Kenzi was attacked by the both of them. He gripped her hips tightly as he moved fast and hard within her growling deeply at her tightness.

Sounds of pleasure filled the room as the two Fae took care of their human and brought her to four releases before they all released one last time together. Bo fed from Dyson before she kissed her human hungrily on the mouth and cuddled her. Dyson nuzzled Kenzi neck as she was breathing heavily in between them and turned her to face him as he kissed her softly and gently.

Both Fae looked at one another as their human fell to sleep in both of their arms. They knew how they ended up here even though they did not love one another. Both had fallen in love with a loving, spit-fire of human named Kenzi. And she had fallen in love with them both. She also refused to choose one over the other.

Dyson was here to feed Bo making sure she did not drain Kenzi. He was also here because his wolf had made it clear that Kenzi was their mate was loved her with everything inside of him.

Bo was here because she loved Kenzi more than life itself, but she knew that wolves only loved once and she would not take Kenzi away from Dyson. Plus she was able to feed from him and take most of the edge off of so, he would not accidentally hurt Kenzi.

Both swore to always protect their human and mate; soon they would be able to do it forever. Trick told the two Fae, making them happy, that he had found a spell to make Kenzi live as long as them. Even though they held no romantic feelings for one another; they did love Kenzi with all of their hearts. And for her they would deal with one another for all eternity-especially if it meant they could keep their human mate with them.


End file.
